


Un ballo

by TatsuEigo



Series: Cow-t 7 [5]
Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9662309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatsuEigo/pseuds/TatsuEigo
Summary: Nick autore: TatsuEigoFandom: Vampire KnightTitolo: Un balloPersonaggi: Kain Akatsuki, Souen RukaPairing: Kain Akatsuki/Souen RukaGenere: RomanticoAvvisi:Rating: verdeParole: 611Prompt: Conoscenza





	

Anno nuovo significava per forza di cose un ballo, nella testa del preside Cross: Ruka odiava con tutta sé stessa quando il preside aveva quelle idee, dato che non aveva alcuna intenzione, né tantomeno voglia di ballare con gli umani della Day Class... Finì di prepararsi, indossando un vestito lungo fino alle ginocchia nero, con delle rose e le spalline che si adagiavano al suo braccio, anziché sulle spalle. I capelli erano raccolti in una coda, mentre davanti le ricadevano a lato degli occhi, senza coprirli minimamente. Si guardò per un'ultima volta allo specchio presente in camera sua e di Rima, scrollando infine le spalle con un sospiro; prima iniziava quella tortura, prima sarebbe finita e sarebbero stati liberi di tornarsene al dormitorio a dormire: era decisamente una di quelle volte in cui avrebbe preferito essere a lezione.  
Si alzò e si mise a posto il vestito, prima di scendere nella sala comune del dormitorio: si sedette vicino a Kain, osservando tutte quelle conoscenze... Rima e Senri sarebbero arrivati più tardi, a causa di un servizio proprio quel giorno: beati loro.

"Voglia di festa pari a zero, eh Ruka?" commentò Kain con un sorriso divertito sul volto, mentre attendevano l'arrivo di Kaname. "Perché, tu hai davvero voglia di essere a quella festa? Sarà più noiosa di quelle a cui siamo costretti a presenziare, nella nostra vita eterna, con i nostri simili e tutti i loro conoscenti." si sarebbe seduta volentieri in un angolo nascosto delle sale che sarebbero state utilizzate e non si sarebbe mossa minimamente da lì.   
"Per lo meno non sono così frequenti come quelle normali... Questa serata passerà in fretta, vedrai." era forse troppo ottimista? In fondo se non voleva ballare con gli umani a lui non sarebbe certamente dispiaciuto fargli da accompagnatore.   
"Credo che me la darò a gambe a metà festa: sono già svogliata ancor prima che inizi..."

Voleva aggiungere altro, ma si zittì, notando Kaname scendere le scale che portavano alle varie stanze da letto. Dopo le varie raccomandazioni, rivolte soprattutto a Aidou, andarono nella sala dove si teneva la festa: era già piena di ragazzi della Day Class e Aidou non perse tempo ad accettare la richiesta di una delle sue fan di ballare assieme.   
La serata andò avanti monotona: per la prima ora e mezza Ruka si sforzò di accettare i balli che le venivano chiesti, ma alla fine si portò sulla terrazza, sospirando stufa, mentre una lieve brezza le faceva muovere i capelli, che le finirono davanti agli occhi e che spostò con un gesto stizzito della mano. Non ci volle molto, prima che sentisse una voce famigliare rivolgersi a lei.

"Mi concedi questo ballo?" dei passi si avvicinarono a lei e quando si voltò, gli occhi incontrarono quelli di Kain. "è il tuo ballo preferito questo, no? Almeno lo fai con me, invece che con qualcuno degli umani." l'ultima frase l'aveva detta dopo essersi abbassato con il viso verso il suo orecchio, in modo che nessuno li sentisse.  
"Mh, mi chiedevo proprio quando saresti venuto a salvarmi: balliamo solo noi due fino alla fine?" sarebbe stata in buona compagnia in tal caso.  
"Se non ti stufi di me, volentieri."

Una risatina scappò alle sue labbra e si avvicinò di più a lei, prendendola per i fianchi e, dopo aver intrecciato le loro mani iniziò a ballare con lei quel lento: sembravano due ballerini esperti da quanto erano bravi e alla fine le fece fare un chasquet, sporgendosi infine per baciarle le labbra... Poteva anche allontanarlo, ma lui non se ne sarebbe pentito: era da tanto che voleva farlo. Inaspettatamente però lei ricambiò il bacio, lasciandolo interdetto per un attimo: piacevolmente interdetto...


End file.
